


A Frightful Scare

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Wodehouse universe drabbles [21]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Birthday, M/M, indeedsir Weekly Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Indeed Sir Weekly Drabble Challenge 'Apart, Alone, Separate, Solitary'</p><p>Jeeves's tendency to be overly formal frightens the thingummy out of the young master</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Frightful Scare

Wooster woke. I waited. “Jeeves?” Rummy.

Wooster ankled into a kitchen bereft of Jeeveses. And tea. _Mrs. Beeton’s Book of Household Management_ was out, spine broken at the duties of the valet. Blast. Bertram was just shoveling in an extra spoon of leaves for the pot when I saw Jeeves’s copperplate.

“No words to express my dismay at leaving you all alone….” Bertram sank to the floor, weeping. 

Jeeves returned with pounded sugar and saw the crumpled note in my fist. “Hush,” he murmured, holding the slender corpus close. “Are you quite all right?”

“I am now.” 

"Happy Birthday, darling."


End file.
